Nayarit
The flag of the state of is, like most current Mexican state flags, the coat of arms centered on a white field. The coat of arms of Nayarit is divided in three sections: *The field is red and charged with a corn plant with golden cobs, known as Tepitl, a corn variety which is produced in the region and harvested in only 50 days. *The yellow section in sinister shows a bow and arrow, which symbolize King Nayar, who was governor of the in approximately the year 1500. He protected his people from the Spaniards with bow and arrow. *The base of the shield is blue and shows Sangangüey Hill, an extinct volcano in the suburbs of . The shield has an which consists of a white-bordered purple shield charged with an image of the Eagle of Aztlan. On the white border, there are seven footprints, symbolizing the pilgrimage of the seven from to . According to legend, they saw an eagle eating a snake on a Cactus tree, and they were instructed to build their city there. Proposals for new flag of Nayarit Nayarit FM 4.png|The blue in this design is because of the flag of Galicia, as Nayarit was part of New Galicia. The other color comes from the flag of Compostela, Spain. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Nayarit FM 4 Civil.png|Version The blue in this design is because of the flag of Galicia, as Nayarit was part of New Galicia. The other color comes from the flag of Compostela, Spain. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Nayarit FM 3.png|Design by MetamarioMX. 2014. Nayarit FM 2.png|Design based on the Coat of Arms. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Nayarit_kz.png|Blue, yellow and green for the colours of the Nayarit landscape. Blue also represents the Pacific Ocean west of the state. The bird is the Eagle of Aztlan and the seven stars represent the seven tribes of the Náhuatl. By kyrgyzzephyr. 2014. Nayarit_FM_1.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. Nayarit_FM_5.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. File:MX-NAY flag proposal Sotajarocho.jpg|Nayarit flag proposal by Sotajarocho. 2015. File:MX-NAY flag proposal Superham1.png|Nayarit flag proposal by Superham1. 2016. File:MX-NAY flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:MX-NAY flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:MX-NAY flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:MX-NAY flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:MX-NAY flag proposal Hans 5.png| Nayarit-600x400.png|The Flag of Nayarit is composed of the Bahía de Banderas (Bay of Flags) and a pictogram of a bow and arroy, representative of the Coras ethnic group. By Ricardo Vazoli, 2016. Flag of Nayarit by LumberjackWhoWorks.png|The goal of this is to create a flag that draws from the symbolism of Nayarit's coat of arms. The tricolor of green, gold, and blue is taken from the mantle of the shield, and represents the colors of Nayarit's landscape. The seven black bars in white are taken from the emblem at the center of the shield, and represent the seven tribes migrating from Aztlán, moving forwards to new land. LumberjackWhoWorks. 2017. Proposal Flag of Nayarit 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nayarit. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Nayarit 3.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nayarit. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details and more versions) Category:Nayarit Category:Mexican state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography